pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitney (anime)
Whitney is a character appearing in original series, who is the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City in the Johto region. Appearance Whitney is a young girl, probably in her mid-teens. She has pink hair, usually pulled into two ponytails, and two small yellow barrettes help hold it back. Her eyes are a light pink, matching her hair color and overall personality. She wears a white shirt with pink stripes on on the sleeves ends and down the middle with two yellow triangles to the left of her chest. She wears short white shorts with black socks reaching her shins and sneakers matching her shirt, albeit with a blue strap and triangle on the sides. Personality Whitney makes a lot of mistakes and messes up a lot of time, mostly because of her forgetfulness. This is not the case during the battle, as she has her ace, Miltank, use Rollout to deflect the attacks and attack the opponent, knowing that move is hard to battle against. Like most girls, Whitney also likes shopping. Biography Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver Whitney, who had a day off, tried to get her Clefairy back, who had accidentally bumped into Ash's Pikachu. To make Pikachu feel better, Whitney kissed him on his head, which made Brock try to flirt with her and get pulled away by Misty. Whitney decided to take Ash, Misty, and Brock around Goldenrod City. However, Whitney got confused and took them to a lot of places, including a barber shop for Pokémon, and the Arcade before arriving to the Galleria. Whitney was nervous and tried to show them around more, before she bashed into a non-automatic door. As they were doing shopping, Whitney lost her Clefairy, who got stolen by Team Rocket. The heroes, along with Whitney, tracked Team Rocket to a train station, where Team Rocket swapped Clefairy with Pikachu. Using Thunder, Pikachu managed to speed up Team Rocket's cart and blast them away. Whitney decided to open her Gym and battle Ash. During the battle, Whitney's Clefairy and Nidorina got quickly defeated by Ash's Cyndaquil. However, Whitney sent out Miltank, who repeatedly used Rollout and managed to defeat Ash's Cyndaquil, Totodile and Pikachu with relative ease. Whitney called her Miltank back and told Ash he can have a rematch with her whenever he wanted.JE042: A Goldenrod Opportunity The next day, Whitney came to visit the heroes and took them to her uncle's dairy. There, Whitney greeted her uncle and suggested everyone should have some of his local Moo Moo Milk. The heroes were amazed, while Whitney told them that they used some of the milk to make cheese and other dairy products. Just as she was to get some, she found Team Rocket, who were stealing the food. Team Rocket tried to escape, and were blasted off once more by Miltank's Rollout. Ash wanted to learn more about Miltank, so Whitney gave him a job to brush Miltank, thinking he could learn a thing or two. After Ash got kicked by Miltank, Whitney realized she forgot to say that Miltank don't like their tail getting pulled, even if it was for brushing. Whitney had her Miltank train its Rollout attack before Team Rocket arrived and snatched Miltank and Pikachu. Ash, who had Cyndaquil and Totodile create a trench, defeated Team Rocket and retrieved Whitney's Miltank and his Pikachu back. Ash decided to battle Whitney for her Gym Badge on the field, a challenge Whitney accepted. Whitney's Miltank continued using Rollout, but Ash had Cyndaquil slow it down, having Totodile use Water Gun to create trenches and Pikachu to hide in one of them. Just as Miltank was passing through a trench, Pikachu used Quick Attack, which stopped Miltank's Rollout and defeated her with Thunderbolt. Whitney decided to give out her badge, knowing Ash proved himself worthy of it, even if they didn't battle in a Gym.JE043: A Dairy Tale Ending When Team Rocket stole Ash's badges, Ash was searching for the lost badges. He also remembered his battles with the Johto Gym Leaders, including Whitney and her Miltank, as Ash and his Pokémon won those badges through hard effort.JE139: Why? Wynaut! Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl She, along with Morty, were mentioned by Lyra, who was unable to decide whom to challenge next for her third Johto badge.DP147: Bagged Then Tagged! Pokémon On hand Voice actresses *'Portuguese (Brazil)': Fernanda Bulara *'Spanish': Cristina Yuste *'Iberian Spanish': Liliana Barba Gallery Johto Gym Leaders.png See also *Whitney (Adventures) References Category:Gym Leaders Category:Normal Pokémon User